Magnus goes to Hogwarts
by blondebubblegum
Summary: Magnus gets a request from a old friend
1. Chapter 1

Magnus goes to Hogwarts

Magnus' POV

Moving to England was a difficult thing to do, yes I do have all the time in the world, and yes I can move back to New York anytime I want to. But leaving Alec behind was difficult, I knew it would be a great experience being a substitute teacher at Hogwarts but knowing he is at home waiting for my return in a couple of weeks. It's only a couple of weeks but when you're not with the one you love it can feel like a life time. When I got the letter from my good old friend Dumbledore asking me if I would do him the honour of filling in for transfiguration lessons for a couple of weeks, I accepted as he reminded me I owed him a favour after he had cured my eye after I got glitter and poison in my left eye (long story and not a pretty one).

I had finally arrived at the brilliant bold castle of Hogwarts in the cold mountains what surrounded the castle for protection from mundanes, or in England they call them 'muggles'. Tightening my silver cashmere scarf around my neck I marched into the school and straight to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore's POV

I heard the door swing open with a bang and found my good friend Magnus standing in the doorway with his traveling bag in one hand and his is old, no often used, wand. Peering over my spectacles I smiled at Magnus he had not changed one bit; he couldn't change as he was immortal but also he was just as flamboyant as the last time I saw him in 1979. "Magnus, my old friend, take a seat I am so very happy you have decided to accept my request"

"Anything for you Dumbledore" he answered smiling, his cat eyes warm and full of energy. "It's been to long we should Skype sometime". I cocked my head to one side pondering what this 'Skype' was, properly an electrical muggle devise what he is so fond of.

" I have arranged for you to stay in the spare rooms above the Slytherin common room, I believe this will be comfortable for you and I wish for you to join me for dinner in the Great Hall where I will introduce you and give you your timetable, I presume you are prepared for the classes? I send an owl to New York giving you notes on the class you will be taking".


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus POV

After unpacking my belongings my mind began to wonder about all the stories linked the Hogwarts. Usually I don't mix with normal wizards and witches but I'm always hearing whispers about Hogwarts; back in 1997 I heard many stories about Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, and of course I did not pass up the opportunity to join the celebrations after the battle of Hogwarts. 1998 was a wonderful year to be a warlock: always a party to attend, trade was at an all-time high, practicing magic was exciting again. Everything was perfect. I even settled down for a short period of time in London, I met the local Shadowhunters, nice enough for a nephilm and of course vigilant but the heartbreak and memories what was linked to the London Institute drew me closer and closer to my own kind.

Teddy Lupin's POV

"Have you seen the replacement teacher? I heard he's the High Warlock of New York!" announced a young Hufflepuff girl as I walked into the Great Hall for the welcoming feast. It was my 5th year at Hogwarts and never had I heard of a High Warlock of New York, I was raised by my witch grandmother and Harry had told me sorts of stories about people he had met travelling as an Auror but he never told me about a High Warlock of New York, maybe the girl had been mistaken. As I settled town at the Gryffindor table I took in my surroundings: the soft light produced from the floating candles, the hurrying students trying to get seats by their friends, the shine of the empty plates. The sky was a unique colour as well, a rich purple produced from the setting sun, I closed my eyes and when I open them again my shaggy hair is the exact shade of the sky.

"Mr Lupin! Will you please turn your hair back to a normal shade please" snapped Professor McGonagall as she marches past me to take her place with the other teachers, as I turn to face my friends Ben, Jake and Antony I change my hair back to the dark brown I had favoured over the summer.

"Have you heard anything about this new teacher then Ted?" inquired Jake as he peers around the hall; he strains his neck to get a better look at the teachers table.

"Nope but I've heard some rumours he's American"

"I heard he's the High Warlock of New York" adds Ben "hey Ted look who's just arrived" I turn towards the door and see Victoire Weasley arriving with her friends, heads turn when she makes her way to her seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, her long silvery blonde hair flowing behind her. It was hard to be believe she was only in her third year and she could make people's heads turn, but it wasn't just her beauty what astonished people it was her last name: Weasley. Before the battle of Hogwarts the Weasleys were viewed as poor and nothing but a normal wizarding family but after the whole family took part in the battle they became legends, along with my mum and dad Fred Weasley was killed fighting against Lord Voldemort. After that the name Weasley meant people respected you and knew your story. I grew up besides Victoire, she's Ginny's niece which meant I saw a lot of her. I spent a lot of my childhood with Harry and Ginny and in the summer we would spend a lot of our time at the Burrow (Victorie's grandparents' house). We would waste away the summer together, we are best friends but everyone including my own friends seemed to think I have feelings for her, but that's ridiculous as I am two years above her and we've been friends for years. But still my cheeks blush as Ben points her out to me. The noise of students talking amongst themselves suddenly came to a sudden stop as the doors swung open. I along everyone else in the room turned in their seats to see the man stand in the doorway. He's tall with jet black hair what has a strange sparkle to it, he seems to be half Asian apart from his eyes what are not normal; they are glowing cat eyes what shine in the soft light of the candles, so this is the Warlock everyone has been talking about then. The Warlock starts to stride towards the front of the hall, eyes forward, his smoky grey cloak course out behind him, a wide smile plastered across his handsome face as he draws nearer to his seat at the teachers table. It was still silent as he sits down at the table; everyone it seems was amazed by this Warlock. And I had to give it to him; he could make one hell of an entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus' POV

As I sit down with my fellow teachers the whole hall is still silent, I think my new cloak was a big hit then. It's rather strange having kids stare at you as if you've grown an extra leg; it's even a bit unnerving. But that doesn't stop me; I smile at my onlookers and settle into my seat waiting for the feast to begin. Dumbledore launches into a speech and when he announces my name I stand up and give the students a small salute and smile, a short polite, but loud, round of applause follows.

Teddy's POV

'Well Professor Bane looks interesting doesn't he' giggles Victoire as she catches up with me as we both walk towards Gryffindor common room, we haven't spoken since we met up in Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, until now I didn't realise I missed her, she's like a breath of fresh air in a tight compacted room. Her presence is warm and I'm at ease whenever she's around. Antony seems to have left my side as soon as Victoire approached me, my guess he's trying to find his Ravenclaw girlfriend Emma, so now it's just me and Victoire and I feel suddenly extremely happy.

'Huh yeah, I hope I've got him for charms tomorrow' I respond

'Same, it's a shame about Flictwick having to go to St Mugos with Dragon Pox'

'Well look on the bright side, Professor Bane might bring a bit of excitement to this boring old place' I turn to look at her; she's smiling and her deep, dark blue eyes are warm and inviting. When we arrive at Gryffindor common room we split off to out dorms. Victoire and me have a lot in common, firstly both our fathers were attacked my Fenrir Greyback, one of the most feared Deatheaters to ever live and also a werewolf. When I found out Victoires dad had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback I was shocked, I had met her father Bill before and didn't realise he was werewolf, when I asked Victoire about it she laughed and told me he was attacked but he's not a werewolf, he only has scars on his face from the attack and prefers his meat rare. My father was bitten when he was young and was indeed a werewolf and for some crazy reason my mother feel in love with him. I have no memory of my parents but I've been told they were heroes and I truly believe that they were, people also tell me I'm very similar to my mother Nymphadora in many expects. Firstly we both don't go by our real names, I go by Teddy and she went by Tonks, secondly we are both metamorphmagus. I was told she favoured having bright pink hair or light brown to match my father, whilst I favour having black hair with dark blue streaks or I have my hair shaggy and a deep brown colour. Thirdly I've been told by my grandmother we also had the inability to behave and finally we both have, well she had, a great love of Quidditch. Like me Victoire is like her mother, her mother Fleur is part Veela which explains Victoires incredibly beauty and she also has the same dark blue eyes and silvery blonde hair as her mother. I smile as drift off to sleep thinking of Victoire.


End file.
